Saved by Hell
by Frozen Lotus
Summary: Milo nasceu em uma família amaldiçoada, por sucessivos acordos de seu avô com o inferno, mediados sempre pelo mesmo demônio: Camus. Agora, para garantir sua sobrevivência, terá de aprender com o avô a se tornar um Hunter, um caçador de demônios. Mas Milo descobre que nem todo demônio ele vai precisar matar. Yaoi - UA MiloxCamus
1. Acordo e Maldição

Galerinha, eu peço paciência com este primeiro capítulo porque ele é muito necessário para o entendimento da história. É só uma introdução e pode parecer um pouco corrida, mas é que o centro da fic é o Milo e não o personagem que vamos ver agora. Quase não tem Milo pra vocês agora... mas no próximo eu já prometo grande aparição do loirinho!

****

Nossa história começa muito antes de Milo e seres bestiais à solta e sem controle. Nossa história começa... Em Londres, com o homem que será chamado por Milo de... Avô.  
****

Londres-1857

Londres era fria, mas, especialmente aquela noite, estava congelante. O Reino Unido passava por bons momentos. A burguesia crescia como nunca com o desenvolvimento de todas aquelas fábricas. Um pouco de ferro, vapor e carvão e pronto. Surgiam novos burgueses, ricos e sorridentes sob as saias da Rainha Vitória. Estava tudo ótimo, menos pra ele. Já chegava aos trinta e ficara de cama pela terceira vez no semestre. Mas claro, trabalhando nas fábricas, revezando entre o calor infernal da queima de carvão para as fábricas de tecido e o frio demente de sua pátria, não poderia haver outro resultado. Droga, daquele jeito seria demitido. Já deveria ter sido, mas parecia que tinha um pouco de sorte a seu lado. Mas não era o suficiente. Ouvia rumores de que em breve o petróleo e o aço substituiriam o carvão e o ferro, mas do que isso adiantaria para ele? Nada.

Não que ele fosse reclamar do reinado de sua rainha, que havia trazido tanto crescimento para seu povo. Ela subira ao trono em 1837, com 18 anos, e seus pais tiveram muito medo de tanto poder nas mãos de uma criança, já que na época, ele só contava dez anos. Mas naquele ano, faziam 20 anos de seu reinado e as coisas pareciam muito bem. Inflava de orgulho de seu berço britânico. Mas para ele, as coisas não estavam tão boas assim. Ser peão de fábrica não era bem o que ele planejara para sua vida. Tinha de admitir, sempre sonhara um pouco alto, mas quem é que não queria melhorar de vida?

A casa em que morava era pequena, tinha um quarto e a cozinha mesclava-se com a sala, o teto gotejava quando chovia. A cama, na qual estava deitado naquele instante, tinha o colchão recheado com feno. Sentou-se, desconfortável em sua cama, em sua vida. Olhou para o canto do quarto, a caixa de metal que seu pai lhe dera. Era escura e toda detalhada com fincos e desenhos de cavalos. Ela tinha pertencido ao seu bisavô. Pegou o pequeno objeto, apertando os dedos ao sentir o frio do metal em sua pele. Voltou correndo para a cama, não tinha luxo, mas era quente. Depois de aninhar-se aos seus cobertores, retirou de dentro da caixa um colar.

Era ele o verdadeiro astro da pouca herança de sua família. Parecia bem simples. Tinha cordão de couro negro curtido e um pingente de madeira, de aparência muito antiga. Era redondo, achatado e cheio de letras gregas em baixo relevo. Bom, pelo menos seu avô dissera que eram letras gregas. Aquele colar, apesar de estar há muito em sua família, nunca fora usado. Ao que parecia, realizava desejos, mas também era um sinal de mau agouro. O principal motivo pelo qual ninguém nunca usou, na verdade, era que não sabiam como. Ele mesmo já havia tentado de tudo, esfregar, molhar, rezar para o colar, dar pulinhos. Tudo que sua mente desesperada pudesse ter imaginado. Colocou-o no pescoço, pela centésima vez, esperando algum resultado. Nada. Passou as mãos pelos curtos cabelos lisos e loiros, nervoso.

Aquela merda só podia ser falsa. Socou a tampa da caixa, cortando o dedo, e em seguida xingou alto, chupando o sangue num gesto automático. Chega! Livrar-se-ia daquele embuste pela manhã. Retirou o colar do pescoço, e apertou o pingente entre os dedos, intentando quebrá-lo. Por mais que tivesse pressionado, não quebrou. Amanhã resolveria. Olhou uma última vez para o objeto, agora manchado com seu sangue, mas não fez questão de limpá-lo. Não funcionava mesmo. Que respeito devia ter por aquilo? Que se danasse.

Revoltado, virou para o canto e tentou dormir. Apertou-se contra o próprio corpo e adormeceu algum tempo depois.

Estava um pouco grogue de sono, mas o frio o estava acordando lentamente. Parecia que seu quarto estava do lado de fora da casa. Puxa, que frio.

- Tsc Tsc... Que feio, Benson.

Ouviu, de trás de si, a voz grave de um homem e arregalou os olhos, vidrando-os na parede à sua frente. Não ousou mover-se. Sentia um medo descomunal, tinha vontade de chorar. O certo seria que se levantasse e expulsasse o intruso, afinal também era homem. Mas não conseguia. Apesar de não ver o dono da voz, o pavor lhe paralisava. Apertou forte os olhos.

- Me chama, mas ignora-me? Sei que está acordado, Benson. Não pode fingir pra mim. – A voz continuou, mas Benson não teve coragem de obedecer.

Ouviu um bufar irritado.

- Vire-se!

Finalmente, o trabalhador esboçou alguma reação e sentou-se na cama. Sentia-se fraco, mas o frio diminuía agora. Acendeu o lampião para vê-lo ali... Parado e o encarando.

Aquele homem... Não, não podia ser simplesmente um homem. Alguma criatura da natureza... Ele não tinha sabia ao certo.  
Era um macho, com certeza. Mas não sabia dizer se era humano. Parecia vindo do inferno.  
Era mais do que branco, chegava quase à palidez de um morto. De aparência jovem e bem apessoada. Tinha longos cabelos lisos e ruivos, que brilhavam incendiantes à luz do lampião; as orelhas eram levemente pontudas e seus olhos eram rubros como sangue recém-derramado. Vestia-se como um nobre, mas totalmente de preto. A calça, o sobretudo aberto e a camisa, eram visivelmente de tecido caro e bem cortado.

- Pra que me chamaste? – O ruivo lhe olhou de cima, ameaçador.

- O... O chamei, senhor? – Tinha medo. E a cada olhar do ser à sua frente, mais percebia que tinha razão em temer. Estava confuso, mas de repente... Sua mente estalou e seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa. O colar! – O que é você?

- Vejo que se recorda da evocação. – Dando uns poucos passos, pegou o colar, ainda ensanguentado. – A última vez que vim a este mundo pelo chamado de um mortal... Faz bem mais de mil anos.

Ele falou mais para si próprio do que para o homem amedrontado. E continuou.

- Sou exatamente o que pensa de mim. – Ele sorriu, o que deixou a mostra seus caninos pontiagudos. Fora a primeira e última vez que Benson o tinha visto sorrir.

- Um... Demônio? – Sussurrou com a voz quase muda.

- O termo que achar conveniente. Chamo-me Camus. – Ele apertou o colar entre os dedos e o jogou para o homem a sua frente. – Com seu sangue, evocou-me. Geralmente me chamam para pedir favores, mas saiba desde já que meu preço pode ser caro para almas puras.

Pouco mudavam as feições de Camus, para palavras tão sombrias. Mas seus olhos eram sempre intensos, como se espiassem sua alma nua.

Benson estreitou os olhos e puxou toda a coragem que lhe sobrava no âmago.

- Quero que me faça muito rico como um burguês novo. O que quer em troca?

- Almas. – O demônio encostou-se a parede, como um entediado de repetir sempre o mesmo.

O inglês arrepiou-se ao perceber que escapava sob o sobretudo uma cauda, de um tom de marrom escuro ou negro e em ponta de flecha, a mover-se serpenteando levemente. O ruivo continuou.

- Quero cinquenta. Obviamente que não falo de inocentes... Ou não me serviriam de nada, já que não iriam para o inferno. Mande cinquenta almas para mim e pagará sua dívida.

O estômago de Benson gelava. Sabia que como demônio, a criatura estava acostumada. Mas ele não tratara de vidas como moeda de troca... Até hoje.

- O que quer com essas almas? – Tinha medo da resposta.

- Não lhe é óbvio? O inferno sempre precisa de servos novos. E eu pretendo aumentar minha coleção.

O loiro tremeu.

- Minha alma não está no contrato, certo? – Mostrava altivez por fora, mas por dentro ruía.

- Quero cinquenta almas no inferno. Não importa de quem seja. – Olhou o inglês com certo ódio. Esses mortais... Sempre covardes. Apostando sempre as vidas de outrem, nunca as próprias. – Mas... Com o sangue de tantos em suas mãos, terá que suar muito para não ir para o mesmo lugar das almas que aposta agora.

- Mas isto não é justo! – Exasperou-se, em seguida conteve-se. – Como vou matar e não pagar por isso?

- Minha obrigação é trocar servos por tua riqueza. Nunca me comprometi em salvar sua alma. Isso é com você, mas se não quiser... Não me incomodo em deixar-lhe nesta casa que não se equipara às suas ambições.

O Inglês resignou-se.

- Está certo. Farei o que quer, mas primeiro fico rico, certo?

- Claro. – O ruivo estava impaciente.

- Diga-me... O que acontece se eu não cumprir com minha parte do combinado? – Sustentou um forte olhar nos rubros orbes do demônio.

- Não sei. – Fechou os olhos, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Como pode não saber? O contrato é seu!

- É meu, pois você se comprometeu comigo. Mas toda alma levada ao inferno, indiretamente pertence ao... – Camus parou ao ver o outro fazer o sinal da cruz e rolou os olhos. Que patético, dadas as circunstâncias atuais. – Enfim, pode-se dizer que eu ganho... Comissão... nos contratos, mas o teu maior credor não sou eu. E é ele quem costuma aplicar as penas. Já vi muitas, não sei o que seria reservado a ti, mas não é boa coisa. Aconselho que cumpra sua parte.

Amedrontado, mas terrivelmente tentado, o britânico não encarava o ser maléfico em seu quarto. Apesar do demônio à sua frente ser apenas um subordinado do próprio Diabo, ainda assim metia-lhe medo o suficiente.

- Precisa de tempo para pensar? Não posso ficar aqui a noite toda.

- Está feito. – A voz tremia, mas... Precisava ser rico. – Onde assino?

Sem aviso prévio, o ruivo acertou-lhe dolorido golpe no nariz fazendo-o sangrar formando farta poça no chão. Benson estava irritado e inchando, mas antes que pudesse reclamar qualquer coisa ao demônio viu seu sangue ferver na poça e evaporar-se. Como se tivesse sido consumido, se transportado.

- Não há contrato em papéis no inferno, Benson. – Camus limpou o sangue que ficara em sua mão e deu as costas ao outro. – Seu trato agora está mais do que feito. Se precisar de mim, sabe como chamar.

E andando para o canto mais escuro do quarto, desapareceu. Sem deixar rastros de fogo, carvão ou enxofre, como ele imaginara que seria. Camus se foi, deixando Apenas uma névoa clara que poderia ser confundida com a neblina das manhãs de Londres.

...

Em poucos dias, Benson soube-se único herdeiro de um falecido parente tão distante quanto jamais pudera imaginar. E, como o homem já morrera há vinte anos, tendo suas posses ficado a cargo da Nação, a Inglaterra devolveu-lhe o dinheiro acrescido de quarenta por cento do valor pela demora. Como se metade do dinheiro do velho já não fosse o suficiente para nadar na riqueza para sempre. Um caso estranho, de um parente estranho e piedade estranha de um reino que buscava, como nunca, acumular riquezas. Estava mais rico do que jamais sonhara conseguir com aquele acordo.

A primeira coisa que fez, foi contratar um bom grupo de assassinos para invadir a prisão e assassinar os cinquenta presos com as fichas mais sujas. Na manhã seguinte começou a fazer caridade, construindo e ajudando orfanatos e escolas. Mesmo assim não dormiu por meses.

Mais tarde, Benson se casou e teve um filho, Christofer. Era esposo de uma linda inglesa, que dois anos mais tarde fugiu com outro, deixando Christofer e levando milhões em joias. Mais uma vez, e tomado de ódio, o novo burguês requisitou os serviços de Camus. Dessa vez em busca de vingança. Pelo preço de vinte almas, sua ex-esposa e o amante foram capas do jornal ao serem as únicas vítimas de um assalto num trem saindo do país.

Tanto foi o medo do inferno, que mais da metade do dinheiro de Benson foi para a caridade. Enquanto boa parte dele foi perdida por sua falta de jeito com negócios. Fruto de pouca instrução. Buscando reaver sua fortuna, reuniu trinta malfeitores com promessa de serviço sujo e dinheiro fácil. Mas todos tiveram uma triste morte por naufrágio premeditado, no navio que os levaria até o seu misterioso chefe. Mandados para o inferno e convertidos em dinheiro para ele. A polícia jamais descobriu como um rombo se instalara no casco do navio, se no oceano não havia vestígios de icebergs, e porque os botes foram retirados antes da viagem.

Instruiu-se então. Mas inteligência não era sabedoria... E sempre enrolado e inconsequente, o britânico usara do pacto que tinha com o ruivo por mais duas vezes. Era um vício pior que a bebida e o charuto que o consumiam aos poucos. Este era iminente. Ficava dividido entre o medo e suas vontades. Acabava por ceder e pensar que consertaria mais tarde. Porém, os rostos já não saíam mais de sua mente. Estava claramente arrependido e não conseguiu ter mais sangue em suas mãos. Temia por seu filho, que tinha pouco mais de seis anos. Talvez o tanto de vidas que já tirara fosse o suficiente. E nunca mais usaria pessoas como moeda de novo.

Numa noite comum, como outra qualquer... Acordou ouvindo vozes. Mas não era Camus... Não... Essa era ao mesmo tempo rouca, chiada e irritante. Como se arranhasse seus tímpanos, martelando-o o cérebro. Sabia de quem... ou melhor..do que se tratava e agarrou o filho nos braços. Temia mais pelo menino do que por si próprio. Christofer nada entendia, não ouvia o que Benson ouvia, mas estava assustado com o pai.

Apertando mais o menino nos braços, Benson não sabia como fugir daquela voz. Batia-lhe no fundo da alma, como se estivesse dentro de um sino ao ser badalado.

_" Teu prazo se esgotou... Não há mais desculpas ou tempo. A partir deste dia, tu e todos os teus descentes serão feito ímãs para o olfato de toda besta existente. Serão perseguidos, caçados e devorados até que toda tua linhagem pereça. "_

A voz cessou e Benson caiu desmaiado, ouvidos sangrando, o filho gritando por ajuda.

...

A partir daquele dia, o britânico passou a correr de todo tipo de criaturas sanguinárias, vindas do inferno, apostaria. Com o tempo, vontade de viver e muita leitura antiga e consulta a feiticeiros, aprendera muito com outros, desenvolveu também o seu estilo e passou a ser temido pelos demônios. Tornou-se tão bom, que jamais contara ao filho nada daquilo, já que era capaz de protegê-lo.

Christofer chegara aos vinte quando casou-se com uma bela grega, Acácia, que esperava um filho seu. Um casamento às pressas, para a barriga não aparecer no vestido de noiva. Benson prosperava por seus próprios esforços, tanto nas finanças quanto na sua formação de caçador de monstros. Temido pelos demônios, admirado por feiticeiros e outros caçadores como ele. Benson era o melhor _Hunter_ jamais visto e sua fama chegou ao inferno. E incomodava.

Aos oito meses e meio de gestação, Acácia tornou-se viúva. Christofer fora achado morto de maneira brutal sem identificação de origem das marcas responsáveis por seu óbito ou um suspeito que se encaixasse. Escandalizada e apavorada, Acácia entrou em trabalho de parto, sendo socorrida às pressas. Mas vendo a grotesca morte do marido como sinal de mau agouro, abandonou o pequeno recém-nascido aos cuidados do avô. Benson sofria, mas a vida devia continuar... Pelo neto.

Lindo e roliço, um pequeno pedaço do céu na vida amarga do inglês. Rosadinho,tinha os grandes olhos azuis do filho, cabelos loiros e enroladinhos. Benson chorava por aquele anjinho ter sido fadado à sua maldição.

- Cuidarei de você para sempre, meu Milo..._  
_  
****

Agradeço pela paciência. O próximo vai ter mais Milo, prometo.  
Mais uma vez digo... Talvez esse capítulo tenha parecido corrido, mas é porque a fic não é centrada no Benson e sim no Milo.

Bjinhos

E Reviews, please. Elas realmente me fazem feliz.


	2. Hunters

Milo agora contava dezesseis outonos e seu avô já não era mais um menino. Os cabelos já estavam em sua maioria grisalhos e a pele perdia o viço e ganhava rugas. Mas mesmo assim, ainda era o melhor _Hunter_já formado.

Balançando os pés, sentado no sofá, Milo esperava que o avô continuasse a lição. Embora nunca tenha gostado muito de estar estudando sobre monstros ao invés de se divertir. Mas seu avô lhe explicara uma vez que sua família deveria saber se proteger. Não precisava de mais do que isso para obedecer, confiava no avô e já até havia visto algumas daquelas coisas. Tinha muito medo, por isso ainda dormia com o avô.

- Lobisomens? – Benson ajeitou os óculos e continuou a lição.

- Prata, mas uma gota de veneno preparado com beladona pingado dentro da orelha do lobisomem cessa a transformação do mês.

- Vampiros?

- Estacas, crucifixos, encruzilhadas e alho. –Milo era afiado e sentia-se orgulhoso.

- Os sombras?

- Qualquer fonte de energia luminosa,cheiros fortes e sal energizado.

- _Muritor_?

- Água benta dormida em igreja.

- E?

- Se colocar limão explode muito mais! – O loirinho pulou agitado.

- Isso aí! Toques do seu avô, jamais se esqueça. – Benson afagou os cabelos do neto.

Milo crescia a cada dia mais bonito. Longos cabelos cacheados, olhos grandes e brilhantes, um sorriso maroto sempre no rosto. Desde muito novo treinara diversas especialidades de luta e havia um ano que começara a estudar a como se proteger dos monstros que seu avô tanto dizia. As lutas, o avô esperava que fortalecessem o corpo e o espírito de Milo. Seria bom pra ele. As aulas de _Hunter_já deveriam ter começado há mais tempo. Mas Milo era tão jovem, ainda agora sentia pena em tirar-lhe a infância com o fatídico peso da maldição. Tinha vontade de adiá-la para sempre. Mas o fato era que Milo precisava ler muito sobre as criaturas que iria enfrentar.

- Vô... – Ele deitou na cama ao lado do mais velho.

- Diga, anjo.

- Quando eu vou começar a caçar com você? – Os grandes orbes azuis miravam Benson cheios de admiração e ansiedade.

- Quando estiver preparado, Milo. – Benson viu o neto soltar um muxoxo. – Ainda precisa ler muito e treinar muito para ficar forte. E estude! Tem que ficar esperto para não passar aperto como o seu avô.

- Mas você é rico, vô! Que aperto?

- Nem sempre as coisas foram assim, Milo. E, de certa forma, eu penei muito. – O homem suspirou relembrando triste todos os caminhos errados que tomou. - Nada nessa vida substitui o trabalho honesto de um homem, entendeu? – Os olhos cansados e experientes encontraram-se com os vibrantes e juvenis. Milo sempre se emocionava quando o avô mencionava algo do passado, sentia nele todo o sofrimento que o mais velho nunca ousou transformar em palavras.

- Sim, senhor.

- Bom, agora vá estudar. Preciso trabalhar. – Beijou a testa do neto, orando alguns versos por ele em silêncio. Ainda não tinha tido a coragem de dizer a Milo que sua família tinha cheiro agradável aos demônios. E que a culpa era dele próprio.

...

Já passava das quatro da tarde e Milo esteve estudando desde antes do almoço. Suspirou ao olhar pela janela. Um lindo dia sorria para ele. O loiro não tinha muitos amigos, na vizinhança lhe apelidavam de estranho e diziam que seu avô era louco. Por várias vezes ficara de castigo por brigar. Tinha renomados professores particulares, para não ter de ir à escola e afastar-se de casa.

Só uma saidinha não faria mal, o garoto pensou, travesso. Já não estava mesmo conseguindo estudar. Colocou no pulso a pulseira com pingente de crucifixo, que fora do pai, e saiu.

Afastou-se da casa com cuidado de não derrubar os amuletos de proteção que o avô plantara ao redor da casa. Vidrinhos de água benta, com orações e mantras escritos a fogo em sânscrito num pedaço de pergaminho amarradas por camomilas. Seu avô dizia que aqueles amuletos, impediriam a entrada das bestas de baixo e médio status. Somente uma força maligna muito poderosa poderia ultrapassar aquela barreira sem sofrer danos.

Milo correu, ao sentir-se livre e longe do quarto de estudos onde ficava enfurnado o dia inteiro. Encheu os pulmões o máximo que pôde, teria até às seis horas para fazer o que quisesse. Munido de dinheiro e muita vontade de se divertir, o loiro dirigiu-se até uma praça a dois quarteirões de sua casa. Lá era um bonito lugar e sempre tinha muitos jovens de sua idade.

Lindas moças de vestidos compridos e espartilhos apertados. Milo sempre sentia-se mal ao imaginar o quanto elas deviam sofrer com a falta de ar. Os rapazes, assim como ele, de fraque e chapéu. Eram belos quadros, todos aqueles jovens cortejando moças, sorrindo, tendo tempo para suas convenções sociais. Poucos minutos se passaram até Milo perceber a presença de uma figura que certamente lhe chamara atenção. Era uma moça. Mas estava de calças, que coisa mais estranha e inadequada. Aproximou-se um tanto temeroso, não era acostumado a falar com outros jovens de sua idade. A mocinha tinha longos cabelos loiros, como os dele. Mas enquanto o corpo da jovem era afilado e frágil, o de Milo já ganhava traços fortes de masculinidade.

- Boa tarde. – Tentou dar seu melhor sorriso para a moça de calças.

Ela riu e virou-se para ele, analisando-o de cima a baixo. O que deixou Milo bastante corado.

- Boa tarde. Chegou a pouco a Londres? – A mocinha com certeza era bastante incomum e solta.

- Não. Nasci aqui. Na verdade, moro a dois quarteirões daqui. – Ele apontou a direção de sua casa, animado. Estava fazendo uma amiga, afinal.

- Ora vejam. Morando tão perto é a primeira vez que lhe vejo aqui.

- É que não saio muito. Meu avô não gosta. – Ele comentou, sem graça. E um minuto de silêncio perturbador se fez.

- Sou Torrell. Afrodite Torrell. Chame-me de Afrodite. – Um sorriso doce bailava nos lábios finos.

Milo já tinha ouvido falar dos Torrell. Era uma família bastante conservadora, donos de fábrica, mas ouvia-se dizer que passavam por maus momentos. Problemas de família. Talvez fosse relacionado a essa menina de calças. Uma dama inglesa não usava calças. Ele mesmo já era tratado como um tanto "rebelde" pelo avô só por deixar o cabelo crescer. Que dirá se aparecesse trajado do sexo oposto, como ela.

- É um imenso prazer. Perdoe-me a intromissão, mas... – O loiro era assim mesmo. Extremamente curioso. – Porque usa calças?

- Oras! E o que mais eu usaria? Não sou mulher se é o que pensa. – O garoto frustrou-se, o que fez Milo assustar-se.

Que vergonha, que falta de classe. Como fizera uma confusão daquelas? Mas... A culpa não era sua. Nunca tinha visto menino tão andrógeno quanto o que via agora.

- Perdão, perdão. Você é tão bonito e delicado que pensei que fosse mulher. – Logo parou, corando fortemente ao perceber o que disse. – Quer dizer... Não acho homens bonitos... Também não estou dizendo que você é feio... – Achou melhor corrigir antes de ser mal interpretado. -... Eu quis dizer... Oh, pela Rainha. O que eu quis dizer?

Milo estava vermelho a afobado. Não queria se passar por estranho, mas também não queria ofender o garoto. Tentara se explicar e só piorara tudo.  
Logo viu Afrodite rir, adorando sua confusão.

- Não é o primeiro que me confunde. Não se preocupe, não penso mal de você. – Ele sorriu atencioso, ao ver Milo relaxar. – Mas você também é muito bonito.

Milo achou melhor não responder, não se saía por aí dizendo que homens eram bonitos. Limitou-se a sorrir de lado, enquanto o outro continuou.

- Ainda não sei seu nome.

- É Durant. Milo Durant.

O menino Torrell arregalou os olhos, entre assustado e admirado.

- Durant? De Benson Durant? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Sim, é meu avô.

- Nossa, seu avô é um dos homens mais ricos de toda a Inglaterra. Agora entendo porque nunca te deixam sair. – Torrell deu um risinho cínico de entendimento.

- Isso é verdade. – Milo olhou para os lados e constatou que a praça já estava vazia. Em seu relógio de bolso pôde ver que já se passaram vinte minutos do seu horário limite. – Preciso ir, Afrodite. Meu avô já deve estar bravo comigo.

- Certo, também está na minha hora.

Os garotos olharam em volta, observando a neblina densa que se instalara. Parece que se distraíram demais, já estava frio e escuro. Não havia mais ninguém na praça. Fora tão repentino.

- Milo... Está estranho aqui. – Ele abraçou o braço do outro.

O Durant mais novo observou o local e colocou Afrodite atrás de si. Poderia muito bem estar acontecendo algo. Agarrou firme duas bolinhas de vidro dentro do próprio paletó. Eram "bombinhas". Uma de água benta, outra de sal energizado por monges.

Seu coração disparava e logo o viu. Uma besta amarelada, farejando, buscando no ar. Andava de quatro, como um grande gorila. Braços e pernas grossas, não possuía olhos, mas em compensação tinha uma bocarra bem recheada com afiados dentes verdes como musgo.

Afrodite via Milo segurando algo dentro do bolso e olhando fixo para um ponto, como se estivesse vendo algo. Mas ele nada via. Apenas sentia um medo pavoroso crescente e um fedor que não sabia quando começara.

- Milo, que cheiro horrível é esse? – Escondeu o rosto no ombro do outro.

- Shiu! – Milo sussurrou. – Não fale, ele é meio surdo, mas é melhor não abusar.

Mas do que é que Milo estava falando? Torrell não soube dizer, mas acreditava, fosse lá o que fosse.

E realmente. O monstro não os ouviu, continuou andando a passos lentos, com sua cabeça oval erguida, estava longe demais para que Milo o acertasse. E também, não se lembrava do que deveria jogar. O sal ou a água? Céus, estariam mortos. Suas mãos tremiam e sua testa suava, mas seus olhos continuavam fixos.

O coração do pequeno Durant falhou uma batida ao ver o monstro estacar no lugar e baixar a cabeça sem olhos exatamente em sua direção. Tinha sido farejado. A besta correu rápida em sua direção e tudo que ele pensou em fazer foi: Correr.

- Ele nos achou! Corra Afrodite, corra! – Tomou a mão do mais frágil com sua destra e pôs-se a correr, tentando lembrar o que é que deveria jogar. Porque é que o demônio os achara? Tinham estado tão silenciosos.

Afrodite não via o monstro, mas sentia-lhe o cheiro e via as árvores do parque tombando e o chão rachando em pegadas atrás deles.

O demônio pegou impulso e pulou certeiro. Mas o neto de Benson puxou Afrodite mais para perto, para em seguida, empurrar o garoto dentro do chafariz. Tomou o golpe sozinho, ralando costas e rosto no chão.

Torrell via Milo se debater e o chão quebrar ao redor do garoto. Por Deus, o que acontecia ali?

Com uma das mãos, Milo segurou o pescoço do monstro, tentando afastá-lo para alcançar as bolinhas. Pegou ambas. Não se lembraria de qual das duas deveria jogar mesmo. Bateu forte a mão na cabeça da criatura amarelada, que tentava morder-lhe o rosto.

Ouviu um chiado e viu o monstro se afastar, ferido. Da cabeça, escorria uma gosma verde que pareceu aumentar o fedor do lugar. Estava sem munição e mais uma vez a criatura rumava feroz para cima de si. Sem mais o que fazer ou para onde correr, tapou o rosto, sentado no chão. Já rezava quando um estouro maior quase lhe matou de susto.

Abriu assustado os olhos, para ver o demônio que lhe caçava, agonizando e derretendo em gosma verde e fedorenta, bem a seus pés.

Sentiu-se puxado e logo viu o rosto enfurecido do avô. As rugas de expressão muito mais marcadas e um olhar severo recaindo sobre si. Com uma mão segurava-lhe o braço, com a outra, uma arma de metal brilhante. O braço doía, mas ele não ousaria reclamar.

- Pra casa, Milo. – Rosnou baixo o avô. O neto estava assustado demais para se mexer. – Agora!

Benson empurrou o neto, que limitou-se a olhar, pesaroso, em despedida para um molhado Afrodite Torrell e seguir caminho.

- Sr. Torrell. – O Durant mais velho dirigiu-se ao loiro e ajudou-o a sair da fonte. – Meu mordomo o acompanhará até em casa.

Afrodite concordou com a cabeça, com os olhos baixos. Mas o mais velho prosseguiu.

- Sabe o que viu aqui, Sr. Torrell?

- Na verdade não vi nada, Sr. Só vi os estragos que a... Coisa... Fez. Mas acredito que era um monstro Sr. Durant. E Milo... Salvou-me a vida. – Afrodite se apegara a Milo e não queria que ele fosse castigado. Por isso, mesmo com medo do Durant mais velho, falou a verdade.

- Entendo. – Meditou, coçando a barba. – Muitos não acreditam. Faz bem em não ignorar a existência deles, melhor fará quando evitar cruzar com eles. Passe bem.

O mordomo dos Durant acompanhou Afrodite, enquanto o avô seguia um amuado Milo até em casa, onde com certeza estudaria muito mais para aprender a não desobedecê-lo de novo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Milo afundava a cabeça na água quente, tentando que o banho lavasse sua burrice. Não acreditara que havia esquecido algo tão básico quanto o que mata um Muritor: Água benta.  
A coisa mais simples e que mais exterminava grande parte dos demônios antes mesmo de seu avô se tornar um _Hunter. _ÁGUA BENTA!  
Caramba! E por culpa de seu deslize, Afrodite e ele poderiam ter sido mortos.  
E o pior é que ficara sem amigos novamente. Mas ele estava tão estafado de ficar preso em casa. Sempre foi assim, mesmo antes de começar a estudar para _Hunter_. O avô só lhe permitia sair acompanhado. E na única vez que saíra sozinho quase fora morto e matara um inocente junto. Ótimo! Agora sim, não sairia de casa até fazer trinta anos.

Terminado o banho, Milo foi ao quarto trocar-se e tentar esquecer do que passou. Não demorou muito até que ouviu os passos do avô ecoando no piso de madeira escura da casa. De um salto só, Milo pulou debaixo dos cobertores e pegou um livro antigo sobre origem dos monstros. Pelo menos tinha de fingir estar estudando, não é? Batidas foram ouvidas e, antes mesmo que respondesse, o avô entrou e sentou-se na beirada da cama do neto.

- Milo, estou muito decepcionado com você. – Benson olhava sério para os orbes cristalinos e arrependidos do mais novo.

O loirinho baixou o olhar e sequer ousou questionar.

- Não só me desobedeceu, como pôs sua vida e a de um garoto em risco. Tem noção do quanto isso é perigoso? – Fez-se silêncio entre os dois, seguido de um suspiro cansado por parte de Benson. – Porque me desobedeceu?

O garoto olhou os olhos avô visivelmente envergonhado.

- Fui até a praça ver gente, vô. Não aguentava mais ficar em casa trancado sozinho. Eu sei que você sempre me avisou, mas eu preciso sair de casa, quero ter uma vida.

As palavras do neto doeram fundo em Benson, embora soubesse que Milo não dizia por mal. Nem mesmo sabia da maldição que ele impusera na família com seus erros. Sabia apenas que monstros existiam e que deveria saber se proteger deles, porque a qualquer instante um poderia rondá-lo. Jamais cometeria o mesmo erro que cometera com o filho, ao não alertá-lo do perigo pensando dar conta de tudo sozinho.

O mais jovem prosseguiu.

- Estava conversando com Afrodite Torrell e perdi a noção do tempo e do que estava a minha volta.

Milo viu Benson abrir a boca, mas adiantou-se, adivinhando os pensamentos do avô e continuou a falar.

- Eu sei, vô. Eu sei que eu deveria ser sempre atento e que o senhor já me ensinou e inclusive está me treinando para isso. Mas eu não converso normalmente com pessoas da minha idade. É diferente pra mim, fiquei animado e me esqueci. Eu só saio com o senhor para ver aqueles seus amigos _Hunters_e feiticeiras e ir naquelas lojas com cheiro de mofo comprar coisa pra matar demônios. – O inglesinho deu uma pausa, respirando. – Ou então pra ir à igreja. E a gente vai muito à igreja. Vô... Eu sei que é importante que eu aprenda tudo isso, mas eu preciso de amigos.

Quanto mais via a angústia do neto, mais Benson percebia que o estava matando por dentro. Milo sempre foi um garoto tagarela, vivo e cheio de alegria. E fora trancado em casa e isolado das pessoas. Agora via, que não deveria tê-lo feito sentir-se prisioneiro em sua própria casa, mas queria protegê-lo. Ah, tentando acertar... Errara com seu menino. Só pensara em torná-lo forte e preparado.

O Durant mais velho abraçou o loirinho, não estragaria a vida de mais um dos seus.

- Tem razão, meu neto. Desculpe-me. – Benson tinha os olhos marejados de culpa.

- Vô, ta tudo bem. – Milo afagou-lhe os curtos cabelos grisalhos. – Eu sei que você só queria me proteger. Foi só eu sair sozinho que o _Muritor_veio logo. O senhor também tinha razão.

- Vou corrigir isso. Você terá mais liberdade, Milo. – Olhou o sorriso radiante do neto voltar ao rosto. – Mas... Vai estudar muito mais, rapazinho. Como você me esquece da arma mais banal para matar um demônio? Que é inclusive a única que funciona contra um _Muritor? –_Fez cócegas nas costelas do loiro, que gargalhava e contorcia-se todo.

- É sério agora, Milo. – O grisalho continuou. – Isso tem que estar no sangue. Na hora da luta, você tem que lembrar ou morre. Entende a gravidade agora não é?

- Sim. – Abaixou os olhos de novo. – Não pensei que eu fosse congelar tanto de medo quando chegasse minha vez.

- Ora, é assim mesmo. Um monstro daquele mete medo em qualquer um. Por isso quero te preparar bem. Então estude, para não acontecer esse tipo de coisa de novo. Boa noite, pequeno. – Benson levantou-se e dirigia-se à saída do quarto, quando parou na porta e virou-se para o neto. – E Milo... Seu professor de história e cálculos vem aí amanhã, lembra-se? Espero que o trabalho esteja feito.

O loiro cobriu a cabeça cm um travesseiro e fez uma careta. Tinha esquecido! Ouviu a risada e a voz do mais velho, já saindo do quarto.

- Não pensou que administraria minhas empresas com monstros, não é? Estude menino. Pra manter o que temos.

Benson fechou a porta do quarto do neto e dirigiu-se para seu escritório. Seu recanto pessoal de livros e pergaminhos antigos, além de seus cadernos de contabilidade das fábricas. Sentou-se na grande cadeira acolchoada, sentindo as costas rangerem ao se espreguiçar. Não era mais um garoto. No meio de suas gavetas, bem escondida, uma velha caixa de metal repousava. E nela, um velho e conhecido colar. Furou o dedo em seu alicate para charutos e esfregou-o ao pingente.

Já havia se passado vinte minutos desde que sujara o colar com seu sangue. Ele estava demorando. Passou os olhos num jornal, para passar o tempo.

- Que é agora, Benson? – A voz de Camus fez-se ouvir.

- Ah, olhe só para você. – Durant levantou-se da cadeira, aproximando-se do ruivo. – Todos esses anos se passaram e você continua tão moço quanto no dia em que te conheci. – O _Hunter_bateu, sorridente, as mãos nas bochechas do demônio, como se faz a uma criança.

- Ora, diga logo. – Desvencilhou-se das palmadas do outro. – É a quinta vez que me chama sem a intenção de fazer um pacto. Ou acaso mudou de ideia?

- Sempre mal-humorado, não é? – Vendo o ruivo erguer uma sobrancelha, prosseguiu. – Não, não mudei de ideia. Mais uma vez o chamo sem intenções de matar humanos. O interessante é... Mesmo sabendo, você continua vindo, Camus. Acho que somos chegados, han?

O demônio cruzou os braços e não disse nada. Sempre que Benson o chamava era assim. Ele pouco falava, muito ouvia. E claro que dessa vez não seria diferente. Tinha sim certo apego pelo mortal, mas não era algo que precisava ser dito. Benson era diferente. Mesmo com um pesado fardo nas costas conseguiu se virar e sobreviver. A maioria dos humanos teriam se entregado, ou sido mortos há mais tempo. Durant era um homem forte, cometera sérios erros no passado, mas já havia mandado tantas criaturas malignas de volta pra onde vieram que era possível que já tivesse há muito limpado sua alma. Além de ser notável a transformação na alma de Benson. Desde que o neto nascera, Benson Durant vinha transformando-se em um ser bom de verdade.

O humano já estava acostumado com seus monólogos com Camus. Como bem ele disse, já era o quinto. Que o chamassem de louco, mas o ruivo não era um demônio que ele mandaria para o inferno, era mais confiável do que muitos seres humanos que já passaram pelas suas fábricas. Pegou um porta-retratos na sua mesa e mostrou-o ao outro.

- Lembra-se de Milo, meu neto? Veja como cresceu! – Juntou-se mais ao ruivo para também olhar a foto. – Está com dezesseis anos. Vai ser um homem bonito, não acha?

Camus o olhou com uma expressão de incredulidade no assunto do humano. Benson riu, incredulidade era uma expressão pelo menos.

- Você nunca ri, Camus. – Colocou a foto na mesa de novo. – Bem diferente do meu Milo. Ah, sim. É tão alegre meu menino. Aposto que o faria rir. Lembro-me do dia em que ele entrou correndo por aquela porta, com seis anos apenas, e puxou sua cauda. – Benson riu mais uma vez. – Lembra-se, não é?

- Como haveria de me esquecer. – Franziu o rosto. – Fique feliz por não ter perdido o neto naquele dia.

- Ora. Não diga isso, sei que não faria mal a um inocente feito, Milo. Você é bom, Camus.

O ruivo bufou.

- Fique nervoso o quanto quiser, garoto. Tem algo de bom em você. Quer queira, quer não. – O grisalho afirmou. – Mas não vou contar ao seu chefe. Fique tranquilo. – Riu, brincalhão. – Foi a única vez que você viu meu Milo. Ficaria surpreso ao vê-lo de novo. Está enorme.

- Benson, que há? Pra que me chamou? – O ruivo apressou e Benson resolveu-se por ir logo ao assunto.

- Queria um favor seu, Camus. E ressalto que não é contrato. Não soque meu nariz, não vou matar gente.

- Diga logo...

- Gostaria que você achasse um amigo meu. Mora em outro país, fica muito difícil encontrá-lo. Mas penso que para você, será fácil.

Mais um arquear de sobrancelha do ruivo.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Milo levantou cedo, estava estudando. E assim continuou sem reclamar por toda a tarde. Horas depois, o mordomo viera lhe chamar. Fariam a pausa para o chá. Desceu as escadas correndo, estava ansioso para sair do quarto. Parou ao ver um loiro de cabelos compridos de costas para si.

- Veja, Milo, quem nos acompanhará para o chá das cinco.

O avô disse e o loiro voltou o rosto para Milo, com um pedaço de _scone_1 na boca.

- Afrodite! – O garoto Durant sorriu feliz. Pensara que nunca mais veria o loiro. Correu e abraçou o amigo, que agora estava de pé.

- Nem me esperou, seu safado. – Milo continuou, se sentado à mesa, ao lado de Torrell, e servindo-se de _scone_e chá.

- Não tive culpa. – Torrell tomou mais um gole de seu chá. – Seu avô insistiu e a _marmalade_2 da sua casa é muito gostosa.

- Gostou? Receita da minha bisavó.

Benson estava feliz, por ver Milo contente. Ele realmente precisava de um amigo. E Afrodite parecia um bom garoto e se dava bem com o neto, então tomou a liberdade de convidá-lo para o chá.

A partir daquele dia, Milo e Afrodite viam-se com cada vez mais frequência. Após o colégio, o menino Torrell fazia suas lições e ia ver Milo, que a esta hora estaria para terminar todo a sua carga horária de estudo. A amizade dos dois só fazia crescer e em pouco tempo se tornaram confidentes um do outro. Milo lhe contava tudo o que já tinha visto sobre demônios e Afrodite revelou que a causa dos problemas de sua família era sua homossexualidade. Até mesmo um padre fora chamado para tentar exorcizá-lo.  
Algumas noites, Afrodite dormia na casa de Milo. E nessas noites, Benson sempre contava suas histórias aos dois até tarde.

- Milo... – Torrell pulou nas costas do outro, que dormia de bruços. Era um dia qualquer,mas não qualquer dia. – Acorda, preguiçoso. Hoje não tem aula.

O Durant mais novo contorceu-se, derrubando o amigo, e reclamou.

- Pois é. Não tem aula, me deixa dormir. – Cobriu-se até a cabeça.

- O sol ta lindo, Milo. – Chacoalhou a cabeça do escorpiano. – Levanta.

Com muito custo, o loiro se arrastou para fora da cama. Recebeu um tapa no traseiro pela lerdeza e passou a correr escada abaixo atrás do amigo, decidido a se vingar.  
Chegando ao primeiro piso, os garotos pararam de correr ao ouvirem a voz de Benson a conversar com alguém.

- Que bom você ter vindo. Pensei que não mais o veria depois daquela convenção na Escócia. – Ouviu o avô dizer. – Fico feliz que Camus tenha o achado. Já estava pensando que não sobrevivera ao ataque de vampiros de dois anos atrás.

- Ah, Milo! Que bom que acordou. – Benson disse, agora olhando o neto que vinha tímido.

O pequeno Durant ouviu a voz de Benson e se aproximou da sala onde estava o avô, seguido de Afrodite.

- Quero que conheça alguém, Milo. Depois do incidente no parque, providenciei alguém que tome conta de você. Para que possa sair em paz. – Milo finalmente chegou na sala, olhando o estranho.

O loiro olhava o tal homem que o avô queria lhe apresentar. Tinha cabelos curtos, revoltos e negros, olhos de um azul escuro e tez um tanto morena. Aparentava os vinte e quatro anos, musculoso de rosto anguloso e nariz reto, bem formado e tinha um ar ranzinza.

- Este é Valentino De Gasperi, um grande _Hunter_amigo meu. Aproxime-se. Ele não morde. – Benson sorriu e Milo avançou uns passos, encarando o moreno.

Valentino estendeu-lhe a mão, que Milo apertou empinando o nariz para parecer mais alto. Vendo o estranhamento de Milo, Benson prosseguiu falando.

- Vamos Milo, sorria um pouco. Pensei que fosse ficar mais feliz ao ver o homem que comandou o bando de _Hunters_que lutou e venceu contra a ameaça de vampiros de alguns anos atrás. – Ao ouvir aquilo, Milo abriu a boca em surpresa.

Era este o Hunter que dizia ser um dos mais novos já formados? Por já ser reconhecido e ter a confiança de seu avô, o maior de todos os _Hunters_, e ter menos de trinta anos, aquele rapaz era considerado quase um gênio das artes antigas. E Milo adorava as histórias que o avô tinha para contar das guerras que travaram juntos.

- Está me dizendo, que você é aquele que chamam de Máscara da Morte? – O loiro sorria animado por finalmente conhecê-lo depois de tantas histórias que o avô dizia sobre ele.

- Sim, garoto. – O moreno sorriu, orgulhoso. – E só estou aqui porque seu avô me é de muita estima. Não banco a babá para qualquer um. Sempre que sair de casa, eu estarei por perto. Ordens de seu avô.

Valentino estava hospedado na casa dos Durant. Após o café da manhã, se entocou em seu quarto e começou a mandar algumas mensagens de trabalho, tendo por tutor, Benson.  
Os garotos recolheram-se no quarto de Milo mais uma vez, sem terem comentado nada até agora.

- Afrodite... – Milo fechou a porta após o amigo ter entrado. – Esse cara tem muita experiência para a própria idade. Sempre quis ser forte assim para impressionar meu avô.

O garoto Torrell, vinha com uma expressão abobalhada e parecia mal ter ouvido o loiro.

- Ele faz pergaminhos de instrução, faz amuletos tão bem quanto meu avô, faz armadilhas perfeitas... – O escorpiano seguiu listando.

- Milo, ele pode ter tudo o que você disse, mas sabe o que ele faz muito melhor do que tudo isso? – Afrodite olhou-o ainda encantado com o italiano.

- O que?

- FEDE A HOMEM! E QUE HOMEM! – O pisciniano jogou-se na cama e agarrou o travesseiro, corando com as gostosas gargalhadas de Milo perante seu comentário.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

1. _Scone_– Pão quente servido tradicionalmente no chá das cinco, na Inglaterra.

2. _Marmalade_ – Uma espécie de geleia feita de laranjas amargas. Também feita para ser servida no chá das cinco.

**Ehh!  
Então.. Segundo capítulo postado.  
****Agradeço a todas/todos que leram. Mais ainda a vcs, que gastaram um tempo com reviews.**

Review de quem n tem conta.

Elegy:  
Yaayy, que bom que vc gostou. *-* Eu tava super na expectativa de ver como seria o ruivo de demônio.  
Amor... quem é que não vende a alma por um pecado desses fazer uma visita? KKKKK  
Agradeço demais sua review, linda. *-*  
Bjooos e espero que goste do segundo.


	3. De cara com o demônio

**4 anos depois:**

Milo corria floresta adentro. O coração acelerado, a camiseta suada colava ao corpo e revelava o abdome bem definido. Os sentidos aguçados tentavam manter o loiro a par de todas as ocorrências. Em uma das mãos tinha um arco, nas costas uma sacola de flechas e na cintura um punhal, só por precaução.

Já era tarde da noite e a única coisa que ajudava o britânico a enxergar era a claridade da lua cheia. Estancou perto de uma árvore, puxou firme a flecha na corda e esperou. Bufava baixo, visivelmente cansado. O suor corria-lhe o rosto apesar do frio da floresta. Estava naquele jogo de _gato e rato_ há três horas e não previa hora de acabar, mas ele já estava se acostumando. Em uma semana completaria dois anos que estava treinando na prática o que era ser um _Hunter_. Ainda assim se sentia um tanto despreparado.

Ofegava baixinho enquanto o ar se condensava ao sair de sua boca e entrar em contato com o ar frio do ambiente. Não sabia o que faria, pensou então em uma emboscada. Mas ficar parado ali não parecia estar adiantando muito. O loiro era assim, impaciente, urgente, queria ver os "finalmentes" de tudo.

Ouviu um barulho e logo se alarmou. Apontou o arco e se desapontou ao ver que se tratava apenas de um grasnar de algum corvo. Voltou à posição inicial, escondido, mas por descuido, pisou em um graveto seco produzindo um ruído alto. Não houve muito tempo para pensar no que havia acontecido ou no que faria. Milo só sabia quem um enorme vulto negro pulara em sua direção. Fora descoberto. Mirou e foi firme no tiro. Era muito bom com o arco, mas seu inimigo pegou sua flecha ainda no ar, caindo à sua frente e lançando seu arco para longe, num tapa forte.

O loiro recuou e por instante quase caiu, escorregando nas folhas escurecidas da floresta e o chão úmido e fofo fazia suas botas se enterrarem. O outro continuou a desferir-lhe golpes fortes e sucessivos, que Milo desviava com a destreza de um militar. Pôs-se por trás de seu inimigo e passou o braço pelo pescoço, enforcando-o. Milo era ligeiramente mais baixo, então lutava para manter seus pés no chão a cada arrancada do outro. O solo escorregava sob suas botas, e o ser com quem lutava tinha muita força. Apertava firme o braço intentando extinguir todo o ar daquele oponente. Agarrou-se nos grossos pelos de seus ombros ao sentir-se sair por inteiro do solo. Mas nem isso impediu que o inglês fosse lançado contra o troco de uma árvore.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, o loiro se aquietou no chão. Bufava leve, procurava não se mexer, sentia o gosto da terra. Os olhos estavam semiabertos apenas para ver o caminhar lento e feroz. Ao senti-lo próximo o suficiente, Milo puxou o punhal da cintura e acertou-lhe o braço. Certeiro! Ouviu um grunhido nervoso e logo o tinha em seu encalço de novo.

Olhando fixo para o forte oponente, Milo passou e cadenciar golpes duros, mas não muito certeiros. Armas de corte não eram sua especialidade. Mesmo seu ataque estando um pouco desajeitado, o inglês ainda era ofensivo o bastante para fazer o ferido recuar cada vez mais. Estava no controle. E gostou disso.  
Queria acuá-lo, ver medo em toda sua linguagem corporal. Passou a saltar em torno dele e a ataca-lo firme em cada salto com chutes e golpes do punhal, que foram defendidos. Seu oponente assumira posição totalmente defensiva e isso só deixou Milo mais confiante.  
O loiro parecia brincar com o outro. Tão confiante ficou, que sequer viu de onde viera a rasteira que o derrubara. Não teve tempo nem de se localizar e sentia o peso do outro sobre suas costas, forçando seu rosto contra o solo.

Doía cair. Doía muito no inverno. Doía mais ainda em seu ego.

- Chega! – A voz de Benson fez-se ouvir.

Em obedecimento, Milo foi largado sozinho ao chão. Levantou-se devagar, não queria encarar o avô depois de um fracasso.

- Valentino, esteve ótimo. Mais uma vez obrigado por me ajudar com Milo.

O _Hunter_italiano despiu-se da grossa capa de pelos, usada durante o todo aquele dia de treinamento. Tentava imitar um lobisomem. Era bem forte com certeza, mas não tão alto quanto o monstro de ciclo lunar. Porém, para um treino, Valentino era mais do que adequado. O braço tinha um corte superficial, mas extenso, feito pelo punhal de Milo. Pediu licença ao mais velho e adentrou a mansão a fim de tratar-se.

Milo se encolheu e apertou os lábios ao ver o avô se aproximar dele com uma cara não muito boa. Já tinha vinte anos, porte másculo e músculos bastante desenvolvidos por todos os estilos de luta que aprendera. Mas ainda assim, o olhar severo e a cabeleira branca do avô lhe assustava como se ainda fosse um garotinho.

O grisalho bufava baixo, impaciente com o erro estúpido do neto. Será possível?! Esse menino às vezes parecia não levar nada a sério. Quanto tempo mais Milo acharia que o teria ao seu lado? Já estava ficando velho, a vista já não era boa como antes, as juntas doíam. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro que com o filho, não queria que Milo ficasse desamparado. Queria deixá-lo capaz de se proteger.

- Milo... O que foi aquilo que vi agora?

- Eu quase ganhei, vô. – O loiro sustentou um olhar firme. – Eu iria ganhar se não fosse...

- Se não fosse sua mania estúpida de querer se mostrar! Pra que todos aqueles saltos e piruetas? Achava que estava onde? Num palco?! Se fosse real poderia ter perdido a vida, Milo!

O inglês mais velho tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e o senho ranzinha.

- Nada nunca está bom pra você! - O loirinho tremia indignado. – Eu sempre tento te impressionar, mas nada nunca é o suficiente!

- Não é pra me impressionar que você tem que se esforçar, garoto! É pra sobreviver! – O avô exasperara-se a ponto de sentir mais uma vez aquela dor no lado esquerdo do peito, onde pôs a mão, assustando Milo. Era aquela dor de novo. Que irradiava para a face interna de seu braço esquerdo e parecia comprimir seu coração.

- Vô! Vô, desculpa! – O neto segurara Benson de forma a apoiá-lo, para que não caísse. – Eu vou prestar mais atenção, eu juro!

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Não é hoje que este velho vai morrer. – Ele arfou baixo, sentindo a dor esvair-se aos poucos. – Vamos, me ajuda a entrar em casa, sim?

Milo assentiu e apoiou o avô até a entrada de casa, insistindo para que chamassem um médico. Tanto fez que Benson acabara por ceder. Era bom que assim, também providenciaria alguém que cuidasse de Valentino. Nada mais justo que ele pagar o médico para tratá-lo do ferimento que seu neto causou.

x.x.x

Lá estava ele. Com aqueles escuros cabelos revoltos pingando a água do banho que tomara, o pijama largo mostrando um tanto do peito desnudo. Hm... Italianos eram interessantes.  
Adorava fins de semana. Tinha mais tempo para passar com Milo, mesmo que este estivesse sempre treinando. De qualquer forma, ele gostava de ver. Principalmente pelo moreno à sua frente.  
Certo, não gostava muito dessa coisa de espiá-lo pela porta semi aberta, mas o italiano nunca fora muito dado à intimidades com ele. Valentino era muito bonito e forte. Nem reclamara quando o médico viera dar-lhe alguns pontos.

- Moleque, vai ficar aí olhando de longe ou que? – O moreno disse, emburrado, assustando o inglesinho franzino, que sempre ficava com o coração na boca ao ser pego.

Impressionante como mesmo de costas, Valentino sempre sabia quando ele estava lá.  
O loiro entrou, engolindo em seco ao conseguir vislumbrar a face tensa e masculina do outro. E ainda enfeitada com aquelas esferas azuis escuras tão lindas.

- Me desculpe. Vim ver como estava. – Torrell caminhava lentamente para mais perto do italiano, que estava sentado na cama.

Sentou-se na macia poltrona cor de vinho ao lado do outro e lhe encarou, meio sem saber o que dizer. Ouviu Valentino dar uma baixa risada sarcástica.

- Sei... – O loirinho corou com o comentário. Mas o italiano não se importava muito. Apenas largou-se um tanto mais em sua cama e acendeu um charuto, sugando-o como se buscasse ar e soltando a fumaça pra cima, divertindo-se ao vê-la sumir no ar da mesma forma que sumiam alguns demônios quando mortos.

Afrodite não gostava nada daquela mania de fumar que o outro tinha. Tinha um cheiro tão desagradável. Torceu o nariz.

- Então... Creio que passo muito bem. – O moreno virou o rosto para o loiro em um sorriso displicente e abusado.

Via o modo como o mais novo o olhava. Sabia que o devorava com os olhos sempre que o via, assim como estava fazendo agora. Sequer sabia disfarçar... Tão inexperiente. O inglesinho até que era bonito. A verdade é que lhe lembrava de uma mulher com aqueles cabelos compridos e de cachos definidos como os de bonecas, os traços delicados do rosto e corpo, a aparente fragilidade. De vez em quando se recusava a acreditar que aquele serzinho tinha mesmo um pênis entre as pernas. Já pensara em pedir pra ver, de outra forma não acreditaria, mas... Não seria nada educado. Riu-se em silêncio, sob o olhar atento do loiro, que mordia os lábios suavemente, decidindo o que falar.

- Parece que sim. Bem... Vou deixar-lhe dormir. Não quero incomodar sua recuperação. – Levantou e dirigiu-se à porta com a elegância de um nobre.

- Moleque! – Chamou o italiano e o loiro virou-se aturdido ao ver o outro levantar de sua cama e vencer os poucos passos que havia entre eles, ficando frente a frente com ele.

Afrodite podia ver-lhe o rosto com clareza. A pele morena bonita, as sobrancelhas grossas, o queixo forte...ah, aquela barba mal feita. Guardou para depois um suspiro, pois por hora faria questão de manter-se firme.

O italiano se aproximou mais, fazendo o loiro encostar no batente da porta. Levou o rosto próximo da orelha do inglês, sussurrando-lhe:

- Não deixe que monstros te peguem de noite. – O moreno riu debochado e Afrodite, antes embasbacado, agora fechou a expressão e tomou o deboche como ofensa.

– Boa noite. – O loiro virou-se e saiu pisando duro porta à fora.

Valentino riu, achando graça da ingenuidade do rapaz. Bem... Era melhor dormir.

x.x.x.x.x

Já era tarde da noite. Afrodite dormia, mas Milo continuava sem sono. O avô lhe pregara um baita susto. Talvez fosse melhor checar seu sono.  
O loiro levantou e caminhou para o quarto do avô. Girou a maçaneta e entrou, mas apesar do breu do quarto pôde ver que o mais velho não estava ali. Estranho.  
Seus sentidos se alarmaram. Um Hunter como era, sempre esperava que estivesse acontecendo o pior. Pegou um punhal antigo que o avô guardava sobre a cômoda e seguiu pelos corredores da casa à procura do avô. O punhal estava em riste. O avô melhorara aquela arma alguns anos atrás, fizera-a com sal, de um monastério tibetano, fundido a uma liga metálica resistente. Feria muitas criaturas.

O rapaz ouviu a voz do avô, baixa, através da porta fechada de seu escritório. Mas ele não estava só. Milo ouvia a voz de um homem vez ou outra. Imaginou o avô em perigo e abriu a porta de supetão, entrando e já empunhando a arma em direção ao estranho à sua frente.

- Afaste-se do meu avô! Agora!

Milo não sabia bem o que ele era, mas tinha certeza que não era humano. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, a orelha levemente pontuda e a cauda o denunciavam.  
Apesar do Durant mais novo estar fazendo sua cara mais ameaçadora e aproximando cada vez mais o punhal do corpo do ser à sua frente, o rosto do outro continuava calmo e impassível, como se estivesse olhando um filhote de cachorro.

- Milo abaixe essa arma. – O avô pediu calmo, mas o neto continuava empunhando-a em direção ao abdome do outro enquanto olhava fixo os orbes intensos do ruivo.

Pensando bem... Ele não parecia um monstro qualquer que já tenha visto. "É muito bonito pra ser um monstro", o loiro pensou, chacoalhando a cabeça logo em seguida. Que absurdo.

- Ele é o que? – Milo fez um movimento com a arma em direção a Camus, que sequer se movia. Parecia até entediado. E isso estava irritando Milo.

- Sou um demônio, moleque. E pare de forçar essa cara de mau, não combina com um fedelho como você. Já teria te matado se quisesse.

O ruivo alfinetou. Não deixaria esse pivete se achar pra cima dele como se estivesse o encurralando. Ainda mais um amadorzinho que claramente não sabia lidar com um punhal com maestria.

Milo aproximou-se mais, encostando a ponta da lâmina no corpo do demônio. Estava tão próximo a ele, que esperava que o ruivo pudesse sentir a raiva que o loiro tinha agora. Ele era arrogante e tinha um sotaque francês irritante. Estava na Inglaterra, um péssimo lugar pra ter sotaque da França.

Benson pensou em interferir, mas Camus parecia estar calmo e saber lidar com aquilo. E com certeza não machucaria seu neto. O demônio podia até fazer-se de cruel, mas Benson sabia que não o era. Camus e o neto se encaravam sérios, como se disputassem território. Como uma briga de garotos. O Durant mais velho quis rir. O demônio nunca fora dado a aceitar provocações, mas agora estava pareado com o neto, um tentando intimidar o outro para provar que era mais forte. Não que Camus precisasse provar, afinal, com certeza Milo não era páreo para um demônio de sua estirpe. O neto era ainda novo e rebelde e seu treinamento.  
O que provocara o interesse de Benson é que Camus aceitara a provocação de Milo, mesmo sem precisar. E o engraçado era que... Talvez... O demônio nem estivesse se dando conta disso. "É, meu neto. Ninguém fica indiferente a você. Ninguém mesmo." O mais velho pensou, achando graça.

Milo fazia força para manter-se nervoso com o demônio. Quanto mais olhava seu rosto, mais o achava bonito e ficava encantado com aquela sua beleza. Seus traços eram delicados, mas firmes e tudo nele era harmonioso. O garoto já quase esquecia de que ele era um inimigo até o ruivo bufar de um jeito sarcástico.

- Não me provoque! – Milo ameaçou.

O demônio segurou a mão que Milo usava para empunhar a arma, e o inglesinho tremeu ao seu toque. Apesar de Camus segurar-lhe a mão, não o desarmou ou o afastou de seu corpo. Ao contrário do que o loiro esperava, o ruivo forçou-o a empurrar o punhal em direção ao seu abdome.  
Que demônio maluco! Estava se ferindo!

Benson arregalou os olhos diante da ousadia de Camus. Com certeza ele não teria feito isso se fosse danoso, mas aquela arma era bastante poderosa pelo sal infundido em toda sua extensão. O inglês tinha cada vez mais noção de que não conhecia o real poder do ruivo.

Camus retirou o punhal de dentro de seu próprio abdome e finalmente soltou a mão de Milo, que olhava para o local onde o perfurara. Estava levemente molhado com sangue, apenas isso. Não vazava como seria normal a um humano. E o demônio não tinha nenhum sinal de expressão de que aquilo fora doloroso ou que o ferira.

- Você não pode me matar com essa coisa, menino. Vá crescer!

Milo olhava do punhal para o rosto do demônio e dele para o avô que parecia tão chocado quando ele.

- Benson,espero que amanse esse moleque abusado. Da próxima posso não me segurar. Quanto aos Hunters do norte que você me perguntava, receio que não tiveram tanta sorte quanto seu amigo italiano. Há meses não tenho relatos de atividade humana no caminho dos demônios. Mas... Depois do ataque do seu netinho, não pretendo me demorar muito. Acho que você precisa trocar as fraldas dele. Crianças ficam irritadiças quando sujam as calças.

Milo, que estava pasmo até agora, voltou a fechar a cara.

- Ora, seu..!

Diria algum palavrão, mas o demônio sumiu. Desaparecera e agora só tinha leves brumas onde segundos antes ele estava parado. Já não vira isso antes? Hm...Não importava agora.

Alguns instantes de silêncio, em que Milo continuava a olhar o punhal.

- Vô... O que... Aquilo... Fazia aqui? – O neto fechou a expressão.

- Camus. O nome dele é Camus.

- É um demônio! – O loiro jogou a arma no chão.

- Milo, não tem o direito de levantar a voz pra mim. – Benson o olhou severo e o mais novo olhou para o chão. – Camus estava aqui para me trazer informações dos grupos de caçadores do Norte. Ele é diferente, Milo...

- A troco de que ele veio te ajudar?

- De nada. Ele é diferente.

- Não acredito em bondade nesses seres. E você me ensinou a não acreditar. O que há?

- Milo, a maioria esmagadora de criaturas feito Camus são realmente ruins. Não imaginava que pudesse haver um com pensamento feito o dele. Já vivi muito e fui enganado muitas vezes. Sei reconhecer o mal quando o vejo, e Camus não o tem.

Milo torceu o nariz, mas ficou quieto. O avô não era homem de suportar desacato ao que dizia.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente com o avô, mas Milo desde então não parara de pensar no demônio. Não era um absurdo? Um demônio em sua casa, falando com seu avô como se fossem amigos antigos? Isso ia contra tudo o que aprendera, tudo o que lutara.

- Será que pode desamarrar essa cara, Valentino? – O loiro alfinetou. Já que não tinha o que fazer sobre o ruivo, atormentaria o amigo.

- Não gosto de fazer compras. – Ele voltou a cerrar o cenho, olhando irritado para Milo.

Se não fosse a mania do Durant de fazer as vontades de Afrodite, ele não estaria rodando lojas como uma madame. Odiava aquela frescura daqueles ingleses!  
Puxou as sacolas mais pra cima nos braços e continuou a andar. O amigo afeminado de Milo se enfiara em alguma loja e agora tinham de procurá-lo.

Milo gostava daquilo tudo. Não que fosse um fã de lojas e alfaiates, mas... Sentia-se normal naqueles momentos quando se deixava levar pelos impulsos de Afrodite. Havia sumido há alguns minutos, começava a se preocupar.  
Mas não durara muito. Logo viu o loirinho sair correndo de uma loja e puxar Valentino pelo braço, fazendo-o derrubar uma das sacolas e tirando risadas de Milo.

- Não quero ver roupa nenhuma! Isso é coisa de mulherzinha. – O italiano olhava emburrado.

- E por acaso anda Pelado? Não sei como são os modos na Itália, mas aqui andamos vestidos! Então não reclame. – O inglesinho disse, arrebitando o nariz. Milo prendeu uma risada.

Nesses anos em que estiveram juntos, a paixonite de Dite só fazia crescer, mas ele não acreditava muito que um turrão feito o italiano ia corresponder ao seu amigo. Queria só ver como Afrodite convenceria ao italiano a entrar num alfaiate e ficar tirando medidas.

Abaixou-se para pegar logo a sacola derrubada para juntar-se aos amigos. Arrepiara-se ao fazê-lo.  
Milo olhou em volta e nada viu. Desde que encontrara o ruivo passara a sentir certos arrepios de vez em quando, como se estivesse sendo vigiado.  
Será que estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de mediunidade? Nunca tivera daquelas coisas. Apertou o punhal que levava dentro do casaco e passou a olhar com mais atenção. Sentia a presença de algo, não sabia do que ou de onde.

Seu avô e Valentino sempre lhe ensinaram a lidar com fatos, pistas e provas. Algumas intuições também, todo caçador as têm. Mas.. Aquilo erma mais do que uma intuição. Era um alarme soando alto em sua mente e ninguém lhe ensinara a lidar com isso. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam avisá-lo de algo ali. Fechou os olhos. Já que não era algo que pudesse ser visto, talvez sem a visão prestasse mais atenção em seus outros sentidos. Quem sabe não descobriria o foco desse alarme mental.

Tentou fixar seu pensamento em algo, mas não conseguia saber no que. Era muito complicado! Estava prestes a desistir, quando ouviu um barulho e abriu de novo os olhos.  
Um objeto de metal brilhava ameaçadoramente perto de si, um assaltante mirava a arma pra ele e estava a centímetros de o atingir. Puxou o punhal, mas não precisou chegar a usá-lo. O homem contorcia-se à sua frente, como numa guerra interna de decidir se o apunhalava ou não. Milo puxou uma bombinha de água benta e quebrou-a em sua própria mão, respingando a água no bandido. Se fosse um demônio, reagiria ferido. Mas nada aconteceu.

Durant apenas se afastou e continuou a observar a cena. Nunca vira coisa parecida. Parecia uma possessão, mas se fosse a água benta surtiria efeito. Tocou-o com um rosário de ferro puro, se fosse um espírito vingativo, não ficaria no corpo do mortal por mais tempo. De novo nada aconteceu.

O homem parecia apenas estar louco. Seu braço puxou-se para trás e o bandido caiu no chão em dores e parou de se contorcer em seguida. Arfando, olhou para Milo assustado. Estava lívido como se o loiro fosse um bruxo. E o Durant pôde ter certeza de que o assaltante achara que ele provocara aquilo.  
O bandido magro correu por entre as pessoas, fugindo como um louco. O que diabos acontecera ali?  
Não poderia se tratar só da loucura humana, poderia?

- Milo! – Valentino chamou. – Seu amigo vai me deixar louco! Venha cá e cuide disso! Não aguento mais.

O italiano viu o olhar perdido de Milo e balançou-o rude pelo braço.

- Caralho, Milo! Que cara é essa de que viu um demônio? Que aconteceu?

- Não sei... Sinceramente, não sei. – O loiro focava um ponto específico mais afastado. Estava desconfiado.

Seja lá o que tivesse acontecido com aquele homem, salvara sua vida. Talvez não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para se defender do golpe, visto a proximidade em que o outro estava.  
Xingou-se por ser desatento. Estúpido! Deveria treinar alarmes inconscientes dentro de casa, não no meio da rua.

- Ande, vamos andando. Você não deve estar se sentindo bem. Tem... Olha só... Meia hora que você comeu e não está reclamando de fome! Algo deve estar errado! – O italiano zombou e Milo acertou-lhe um soco no braço.

Ele olhou Milo e o italiano se afastarem e se juntarem a um terceiro. Garoto estranho esse neto de Benson. Que tipo de Hunter fica meditando de olhos fechados no meio da rua?  
Sabia que aquele garoto era encrenca. Se não tivesse intervisto, o moleque poderia estar ferido.

Na velocidade de uma batida de coração, sumira dali e voltara para onde pertencia. Tinha de prestar contas dos novos acordos, dos novos recrutas, dos antigos demônios rabugentos e sem perspectiva. Aquele lugar não andaria sem ele.

Mal aparecera ali e já fora interpelado algumas vezes. Já fazia as coisas maquinalmente há algum tempo. Andava pensativo sobre que realmente era importante. Mas já estava acostumado àquele lugar.  
O tom fúnebre das cores fortes, os sons de agonia que repercutiam, o avermelhado da atmosfera, o calor extremo e o frio extremo. Sim, nem só de calor se fazia o inferno. Cada espaço era de um jeito, nada ali era constante. Só o sofrimento.

Mas aquele ambiente bagunçado, que para muitos era a única representação do inferno, não era seu. Era um demônio de visão, era diferente. Todos sabiam. E isso o fizera influente ali.

Andou mais uns metros até um pequeno totem no centro daquele amplo lugar, onde vários demônios tocavam e desapareciam. Cada um para seu próprio ambiente.

- Ora, ora. Onde esteve, Camus? Quase senti sua falta. – O demônio, que também esperava para voltar ao seu lugar, riu com escárnio.

- Em lugar algum, Zenon. – O ruivo sibilou. Não gostava daquele ser peçonhento.

- Engraçado. Pensei que estava tentando entrar para os escoteiros... Salvando humanos indefesos. – O sorriso de Zenon alargou-se. Sabia que Camus odiava que se intrometessem em seus assuntos.

- Receio que não. Tenho competências demais a tratar aqui para dar atenção ao escotismo. Mas, se eu souber de algo desse nível te mando um memorando. Vejo que deve estar precisando de algo a se ocupar, já que tem tempo de sobra pra cuidar da minha vida. – Camus respondeu altivo, ignorando a fúria de Zenon.

O ruivo pousou a mão também e o totem abriu o portal para seu local naquele momento. Uma sala ampla. Um escritório no alto do inferno. Tinha boa visão dali e privacidade o suficiente.  
Com certeza uma sala tão equipada e preparada quanto o melhor dos edifícios da Terra.  
Ele deu um meio sorriso em deboche, quem diria que um lugar tão buscado pelos humanos não seria uma das faces do inferno?  
Mas até que ele gostava. Não era de todo ruim. Se enfiava nos seus trabalhos e planos até ter que subir outra vez. E não tinha de ficar ouvindo lamúrias de sofrimento, gritos, o fedor do sangue e da morte. Tudo isso era a realidade de demônios baixos, não a sua.  
A verdade é que Camus era bom e produtivo demais para ser tratado como qualquer um. Como ele haviam poucos, mas até o inferno sabia valorizar uma mente brilhante. Todos eles tinham o que precisavam para renderem mais.

E também, ele não teria que aguentar chatos como Zenon.  
Zenon era o tipo de demônio de quantidade. Só servia para ser mais um no trabalho, mas sempre importunava Camus quando podia. Não só pelo ruivo ser mais estimado, mas também por ser mais jovem e mais bonito.  
Na verdade, poucos demônios tinham a beleza de Camus. O que foi causa de grande estranhamento entre os outros, era como se ele fosse uma aberração. Mas seu brilhantismo e lábia eram tão eficazes que não havia como questionar sua importância. O número de almas no inferno crescia exponencialmente e todos atribuíam isso a ele.  
O ruivo nunca concordou com isso. Sua ideia "iluminada" de um dia soprar a ideia de indústrias e tecnologia nos ouvidos de humanos tinha sim o intento de dar-lhes corda para se enforcarem nos seus próprios sentimentos mesquinhos. Como a inveja, a avareza, o egoísmo. Quanto mais o homem tivesse, menos queria distribuir.  
Camus só não sabia que daria tão certo.  
Mas de uma coisa se dera conta ao ser interpelado pelo outro demônio: Não deveria ter ido ao encontro de Milo.

Desde que vira o loiro, coisas sem sentido passavam em sua cabeça. E o que aquele moleque burro faria com a maldição de família que tinha? Era óbvio que todo tipo de monstro e demônio perseguiria a família Durant incansavelmente, eles eram um chamariz para o olfato de todo ser místico.

Ainda se lembrava das palavras de agouro que foram lançadas sobre a casa dos Durant.  
_  
" Teu prazo se esgotou... Não há mais desculpas ou tempo. A partir deste dia, tu e todos os teus descentes serão feito ímãs para o olfato de toda besta existente. Serão perseguidos, caçados e devorados até que toda tua linhagem pereça. "_

O inferno todo tremeu àquele dia. Ele próprio se arrepiara. Não era comum maldições hereditárias, que caíssem sobre toda uma linhagem. Será que Milo sabia que ele desfilava por aí atraindo tanto quanto um bife jogado aos cães famintos?

Mas porque se preocupar? Não era problema seu, mas vinha tendo muito esse tipo de reflexão.

- Merda, Benson! – O ruivo praguejou. Porque tinha que ter ido lá e topado com aquele loiro?

Aquele neto irritante dele, começara a povoar sua cabeça e trazer dúvidas do que realmente ele fazia ali. Qual era o sentido de viver eternamente buscando métodos eficazes de encher aquele lugar de almas?  
Porque estar ajudando aquele lugar de agonia a crescer? Ser por toda a eternidade a figura daquele que cria métodos para encher os bolsos do diabo?

Mas no que estava pensando?

- Merda, Benson! – O demônio apoiou o punho na testa, contrariado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Eu sei, demorei. rsrs  
Mas é culpa das minhas provas. Anyway... Obrigada a todo mundo que vem acompanhando a fic e a mim nessa jornada.  
Escrever fic nem sempre é moleza, mas vocês tornam o dia dos escritores melhor. E não é pouca coisa. rsrs  
Então... Agradeço a todos e todas.**

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo também. Grande beijo.

_..._

Reviews:

**Lappistif: ** Muito obrigada pela review! hsuahsu Então... Espero agradar você e aos prováveis outros fãs de supernatural. Essa não é bem minha área de escrita, mas vou tentar fazer meu melhor.

E bem... O encontro dos dois aconteceu. Bem menos dramático do que eu tinha planejado, mas achei melhor assim. rsrs  
Sim... MDM é um belo de um papa anjo! shaushua Mas o Dite bem que gosta neh?

Espero que curta este capítulo tb.  
Bjos, até o próximo.

**ploc:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pela review.  
Espero que goste deste capítulo. Vamos ver como ficarão as coisas entre os nossos amores. rsrs

Beijos.


End file.
